In conventional semiconductor packaging, signals are routed from bond pads on the die (or chip) to the package pins (or terminals) using wirebonds or flip chip interconnects. In a flip chip arrangement also called Direct Chip Attach (DCA), a die having solder bumps on its bond pads is flipped (face-down) onto a package comprising a substrate, circuit board, or carrier, where the bond pads of the die are bonded to contact pads or terminals the package through re-flowing of the solder bumps. Wirebond interconnects use bond wires to connect the bond pads on the die to the contact pads or terminals of the package. Wire bonding is more commonly used due to lower cost and better robustness.